big_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
ShapeTales Another 12 Stories In One
File: Youtube Poop Shap'eTales Another 12 Stories in One Part 1 (Collab Entry) ' is an American parody series of children's computer animated films featuring anthropomorphic fruits and vegetables in stories conveying moral themes based on Christianity. A sequel to "ShapeTales 12 Stories in One". Plot Edit ShapeTales Another 12 Stories in One was created for Jimmy Davis and YoungJay97 through their company TheComputerNerd20100 Productions. Their aim was to produce children's videos which conveyed Christian moral themes and taught Biblical values and lessons. The animated feature involved stories told by a group of recurring fruit and vegetable characters who lived on a kitchen countertop. (ShapeTales is an American series of children's computer animated films featuring anthropomorphic fruits and shapes in stories conveying moral themes based on Christianity. The episodes frequently retell and recreate Bible stories anachronistically reframed and include humorous references to pop culture. The series was developed by Big World Entertainment and is owned by NightmareWorks Animation through its subsidiary, NightmareWorks Classics.2 The characters in ShapeTales were originally created by Mike Vischer. He and Phil Nawrocki began producing the films (Nawrocki later took over the entire project when the rights were bought by Classic Media), and they also did many of the voices). (VeggieTales was created by Mike Vischer and Phil Nawrocki through their company Big Idea Productions. Their aim was to produce children's videos which conveyed Christian moral themes and taught Biblical values and lessons. The animated feature involved stories told by a group of recurring fruit and vegetable characters who lived on a kitchen countertop. The program was offered in the direct-to-video market, with the first 30-minute program, Where's Circle When I'm A-Afraid?, released in December 1993.78 In all, Big Idea has released 45 ShapeTales episodes including three Shapey Song collections, 5 holiday specials, 4 LarryBoy episodes and a drawing tutorial). (The idea for VeggieTales was conceived in the early 1990s when Vischer was testing animation software to use as a medium for children's videos.7 Due to the limitations of software available to him at the time, he decided to avoid the technical production hurdle of designing characters with arms, legs, hair, and clothes. His first animation model was an anthropomorphic candy bar. When his wife suggested that parents might prefer a hero who promoted healthier eating habits, he began designing the characters based on fruits and vegetables). Running Gags Edit Theme Song Edit * The Ruppet Show Song ** Clips for "King Alan and the Chocolate Easter Bunny!" *** Timmy and The Fall Of The Israelites! *** A Very Stupid Sing-Along 2: The End of GOOEYNESS??? *** The Woman And The New House *** Billy Bosco And The Rectangle Chocolate Factory! *** A Very Stupid Sing-Along! * The Religeshapes Theme Song ** Clips for "A Oddle's Tale!" *** qbt Alvin and the POWER of FIREWorks! *** King Alan and the Chocolate Easter Bunny! *** Jimmy Neutron And The Tiny Pepper!! *** An EaSt Carol! *** MiSS GEORGIA and the Mean Rectangles! *** THE THEATER OF THE CHRISTMAS!!! The Letter Edit * Winnie the Pooh Shapey SongsEdit * Ricky Berwick * Blue'sClues&TheWigglesFTW Teen Titans Go!FTL! Bible VerseEdit * "God learns all about sharing things and creating trust." - Jennifer - 7:20b (Lyle the Kindly Viking) * Isaiah 41:10 "So do not fear for I am with you" (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) Special Guest StarsEdit * Maggie Pesky from "The Buzz on Maggie", TheComputerNerd20100 logo, Lindt Chocolate Easter Bunny, Bob The Tomato and Larry The Cucumber From "VeggieTales", Kate and Allie from 'Grojband", Early Man poster, Rugrats characters, Woody, Buzz and Jessie from "Toy Story", Daggett and Norbert from "The Angry Beavers", The Giant Duck from "Early Man", Dot Comet, Scratch Comet, Hal, Ruby Marshall, Nev Jumelle, Dev Jumelle, Mr. Comet and Mrs. Comet from "Dot.", Jennifer Shope and Amy Anderson from "Supernoobs", Ursula Scott from "George of the Jungle (2007 TV series)", Mandy Struction, Kitty Ko and Vana Glama from "Sidekick", Lenny, Tuck and Ming-Ming from "Wonder Pets!" (as Villagers), 3 Disney logos, Sackboy from "Little Big Planet", Kingdom of Camelot from "Nanatsu no Taizai", Daggett and Norbert from "The Angry Beavers",I Like Trains Kid from "Asdfmovie", Roblox characters, Michael Brandon, Annoying Orange and Pickle Rick from "Rick and Morty" Battle For Dream Island characters, Nickel and Baseball George and the Chocolate EaSteR Bunny! * Mario from "Hotel Mario", We Bare Bears characters, Barney the Dinosaur from "Barney & Friends", Moishe Oofnik from "Rechov Sumsum" and "Shalom Sesame", Pickle Rick from "Rick and Morty", The Hoobs characters, Lightning McQueen and Mater from "Cars", Michael Rosen and Dr. Teeth and Gonzo from "The Muppets" The Girl Who Became Princess! * Religetables, Bob the Builder & Friends, Firey and Bomby from "Battle for Dream Island", Thomas & Friends and Universal Kids logo and the Streamlined Engines! * The Minions, The Cheese from "Sesame Street", Mr. Muffin from "Asdfmovie", The Swedish Chef from "The Muppets", Sorry Sliders, Hasbro, Ricky Berwick, Roary the Racing Car characters, Snoopy and Woodstock from "Peanuts", Kermit the Frog, Sorbet Monster from "The Furchester Hotel", Rubbadubbers characters, The Motorettes from "The Hoobs", Moona from "Blue's Room", Universal Kids logo, and King DeDeDe from "Kirby: Right Back at Ya!" ULTIMATE Ridiculous Sing-Along COUNTDOWN! * Flaky from "Happy Tree Friends", Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem from "The Muppets", The rabbit characters from "The Seventh Brother", The Penguins of Madagascar, Kermit the Frog from "The Muppets", Emmet Otter from "Emmet Otter's Jug Band Christmas", Timon and Pumbaa from "The Lion King", I Like Trains Kid from "Asdfmovie", Thomas the Tank Engine, Gonger and The Tea Time Monsters from "The Furchester Hotel", Elmo from "Sesame Street" and the Cast of BFDI A 12 Stories in One Outtakes Movie * The rabbit characters from "The Seventh Brother", Lightning McQueen from "Cars", Arthur, Battle for Dream Island characters, Blue from "Blue's Room", Sir Topham Hatt from "Thomas & Friends", Snoopy, Charlie Brown and the Peanuts Gang from the "Peanuts" series, Mr. Muffin from "Asdfmovie" and Statler and Waldorf from "The Muppets" THEATER OF THE CHRISTMAS!!! * Bea and Mae from "Night in The Woods" (Resembles Themselves as Carrots), Peanut Big Top from "Lalaloopsy", 3 Disney logo, Universal Kids logo, Jacksepticeye from "Night in the Woods - Animated" (Resembles Himself as a Grape), 3 Blue's Room characters, Michael Rosen, Ruff Ruffman, The Hoobs characters, 2 characters from "Battle for Dream Island", Olaf from "Frozen", Cookie Monster from "Sesame Street", Dora the Explorer, Blue'sClues&TheWigglesFTW Teen Titans Go!FTL!, The rabbit characters from "The Seventh Brother", The Peanuts gang, Teenager from "Asdfmovie", Joe, Blue and Sprinkles from "Blue's Room" and Patrick Star from 'Spongebob Squarepants: I Was a Teenage Gary" WONDERFUL DIMENSIONAL ENTERTAINMENT!!! * Sesame Street Closing Ceremony characters, Treelo from "Bear in the Big Blue House", I Like Trains Kid from "Asdfmovie", The Ruppets, Abby Mallard and Runt of the Litter from "Chicken Little", King Julien from "Madagascar", We Bare Bears characters, The Furchester Family from "The Furchester Hotel", Barney the Dinosaur from "Barney & Friends", Timon and Pumbaa from "The Lion King", SpongeBob SquarePants and The Cast of Bob the Builder JOE﻿ and the Mean Peas! * Bear in the Big Blue House characters, Flower from "Battle for Dream Island", The Muppet Newsman, Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy from "The Muppets" and Sid the Science Kid EaSt CAROL! * 2 My Little Pony: Equestria Girls logos, Equestria Girls characters, Henry and Ellie from "Stickpage", Flibbians and Lottians from "VeggieTales: Love Your Neighbor" and Michael Rosen NoodLe's TaLe! * Gumball and Darwin from "The Amazing World of Gumball", Mime from "Happy Tree Friends", SpongeBob SquarePants, Abelardo Montoya from "Sésamo", Battle for Dream Island characters, Sid the Science Kid, Michael Rosen, The Hoobs characters and Scooby-Doo and The Opera! * VeggieTales characters, Michael Rosen and Wallace and Gromit and The Great Sphere War!﻿ Episodes Edit # King Alan and the Chocolate Easter Bunny! (August 21, 2089) # ELLEN: The Girl Who Became Princess! (September 12, 2089) # Stanley and the Streamlined Engines! (October 4, 2089) # A Very Stupid Sing Along 3: The ULTIMATE Stupid Sing-Along! (October 29, 2089) # Comma-Man: A 12 Stories in One Outtakes Movie (November 9, 2089) # THE THEATER OF CHRISTMAS!!! (December 14, 2089) # THE WONDERFUL YET WORLD OF AUTO-TAINMENT!!! (January 14, 2090) # MiSS GEORGIA and the Mean Rectangles! (February 4, 2090) # An EaSt CAROL! (April 26, 2090) # a OddLe's TaLe! (May 13, 2090) # OUR and the Triangle! (July 4, 2090) # Dan and the Great Oval War! (March 13, 2091) Songs From King Alan and the Chocolate EaSteR Bunny! Edit * EricRocksYes & CrazyTrainJake22No Presents... King George and the ROBLOX! Title score * I Must Have It, I Must Get It from "King George and the Ducky" (King George and The ROBLOX Style) (Opening Sequence scene) * Rumor Weed Fell Music * Doomsday Zone from "Sonic 3" ("LATER... * The Hairbrush Song Narrator ("and Now It`s Time For Silly Songs With The-..") * Rubber Ducky pedistool Music (King Alan and The Biantesses Style) * King Darius Suite ("Get Out, Archibald.") * Bad Boys from "COPS" (Louis Blows Up Castle with King Alan In It) (Epic Ending) From ELLEN: The Girl Who Became Princess! Edit * ELLEN: The Girl Who Became Princess! Title Score * Lost Puppies (Drug Shots version - Markus of Scribe Shoot the Gun Miss Achmetha) * Big Things Too (Junior Asparagus, Esther and Haman Song) * I Love Trash (Moishe Oofnik's Parody of "I Love Fish"/Shut the F*ck Up!) * The Song of the Mippo (Religetables Style) * Michael Rosen Eat Haman (MGM/UA Home Video 1982-1995 fanfare from Fake VHS Of Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie music) * BIG Finale (Love Your Neighbor verse #3) (D Major)/VeggieTales Theme Song (1993-2009 and the Live Show Version) (E Major)) (ESTHER: The Girl Who Became Princess! Version) (Happy Ending) From Stanley and the Streamlined Engines! Edit * Lyle and the Streamlined Engines Title Score * Omelette and the Religetables Invasion * The Religeshapes Theme Song ("OH NO! RELIGETABLE ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!") * Alvin's High Silk Jacket (High Silk Jacket Outtakes) * We Terrors of The Island of Sodor (We're Robots/The Most Important Thing is Being Friends Parody) * Masterpiece Theatre Theme Song (Happy Ending) * From A Very Stupid Sing Along 3: The ULTIMATE Stupid Sing-Along! Edit ** A Very Stupid Sing Along 3: The ULTIMATE Stupid Sing-Along! Title score Countdown Sing Along Songs Edit # ShapeTales Theme Song (Outtakes Version and Different Languages) # A Religeshapes Christmas! Skit # A Veggie Valentine's Day Special # Shapey Song Remix Melody (A Very Stupid Sing Along 3 The ULTIMATE Stupid Sing-Along! Version) # Nervous System (Shapey Song with Chuggaaconroy!) # The Laughing Doctor of the Alps ("Barbershop Quartet Bloopers!") (Goof Ending) # Do The No, No, No (A Very Stupid Sing Along 3 The ULTIMATE Stupid Sing-Along! Version) # Interjections! (Shapey Songs with ProtonJon) # The Motions Who Don't Do Nothing (A Very Stupid Sing-Along! Version) / Galavant - Lords Of The Sea # Nick the Racer Song (Parody to Bob the Builder Theme Song) (Shapey Songs with Ricky Berwick) # Combrush Song (Combrush Outtakes) (Goof Ending, Again) From Comma-Man: A 12 Stories in One Outtakes Movie Edit * Comma-Man: A 12 Stories in One Outtakes Movie Title score * We're Doing a Sequel (Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem's Verse: "Do it All Again!") * Everybody in the Van Going Crazy (The Wiggles Season 1 End Credits The Chase Score) * The Bunnies' Big "NO" Shot * He is That Hero (QBT Alvin Theme Song) (Instrumental Version) * The Penguins of Madagascar Theme Song (Short Version/Everybody's Plummeted Down to the River) * Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me) (Disney As Told By Emoji Version) * Johnny Cylinder scared of Flaky * Hakuna Matata (The Lion King and Timon and Pumbaa Version) * A Message From The King (Comma-Man Hiccups) (Jonah Tripping All Over Himself) * Oh No Ending Music from "Daniel and The Lion's Den" ("Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" Music) (Funny Ending) From THE THEATER OF THE CHRISTMAS!!! Edit * THE THEATER OF THE CHRISTMAS!!! Title score * It's Our Big Break (THE THEATER OF THE CHRISTMAS!!! Version) * Stuff Stuff Mart Mart Score * McQueen's Won Score * Electricity, ELECTRICITY! (Schoolhouse Rock) * Plumber, You Dropped Your Possum instrumental * Lost Puppies (THE THEATER OF THE CHRISTMAS!!! Version - Miss Achmetha Tripping All Over Herself) * I Like My Nose (I Like My Nose Version, D Major) * Better When I'm Dancin' (The Peanuts Movie Version) * The Christmas Big, Big, Big, Big, Big, Big, Big, Big, Big, Big, Big, Big, Big, Big, Big, Big, Big, Big, Big, Big, Big, Big Finale (Love Your Neighbor (verse #3, C Major) / A Furchester Christmas Song) * The Ruppet Show End Theme (EAS Beep) ("You Can't End The Show Like That") * Charile Pincher Speak Spanish Say "¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no comas mientras usas tu casco?" (from Audio ¿eres mi vecina) * Oh, Santa Ending Music from "The Toy That Saved Christmas" (Spectacular Ending Scene) From THE WONDERFUL YET WORLD OF AUTO-TAINMENT!!! Edit * THE WONDERFUL DIMENSIONAL ENTERTAINMENT!!! Title score *# There's Is The Hole Of The Botton Of The Sea Outtakes *# "Barbershop Quartet Bloopers!" from “A Very Stupid Sing-Along 2: The End of GOOEYNESS???” *# Fetch with Ruff Ruffman's Love Opera (Good Dancing and Bad Breath Version - Pa Grape vs Dad Asparagus Style - Pa Grape and Fetch with Ruffman Kiss Love) *# Day-o Banana Boat (Simon Cylinder Song) *# You are My Sunshine Outtakes *# My Day (Johnny Cylinder Hiccups) (Johnny Cylinder Tripping All Over Himself) *# Hardware Store (Jimmy and Jerry Cylinder, Billy Bosco and Scooter Song) *# The Crash of the Cone (Parody of The Dance of the Cone) (A Major) *# 1234 (Parody of Feist's 1234) (Silly Songs with analiliamarquez) *# Colors Everywhere! (Blue's Room Skit) (I Was a Teenage Gary Version) * Grey's Anatomy Theme Song (Instrumental Version) (Happy Ending) From MiSS GEORGIA and the Mean Rectangles! Edit * MiSS GEORGIA and the Mean Rectangles! Title score * Sesame Street's Closing Ceremony (December 31st, 1992) * Happy Ki-Yi Birthday (Instrumental Version) * Jingle Bells * I Love You (2002-present) (Instrumental Version) * Auld Lang Syne (Instrumental Version) * This is Halloween (Instrumental Version) * Can't Stop the Feeling (Trolls Movie Version) * Miss Georgia's Fear of the Evil Mean Rectangles and Treelo (The Wiggles Season 1 End Credits The Chase Score) * Oh Miss Georgia Song/Chuck E. Cheese's Follow Me To Fun (Instrumental Version) * The Little Dog Song (Parody to The Baby Kangaroo Song) * Bellybutton (ShapeTales in the House Style) * Big Things Too (Miss Georgia and Junior Song - Failed Version) * Wannabe (Chicken Little and The Muppets Version) * Love Shack (MiSS GEORGIA and the Mean Rectangles! Version) * Rapper's Delight (MiSS GEORGIA and the Mean Rectangles! Version) * Stay (I Missed You) (MiSS GEORGIA and the Mean Rectangles! Version) * I Got You Babe (MiSS GEORGIA and the Mean Rectangles! Version) * Wind Benath My Wings (Shark Tale Version) * Don't Stop Believin'/Mean Rectangles apologizes to Miss Georgia * Sheriff Jimmy and Miss Kitty Kiss (Marvelous Ending) From An EaSt CAROL! Edit * An EaSt CAROL! Title score * Entertainment Song Instrumental/Milward Go to the El Vegetan Theatre * Boo-Boo Choo-Choo (PBS Live on Stage Version) * Lost Puppies (An EaSt CAROL! Version) * The New and Improved Waffles Song (Ooooh, I Hope Not Version/An EaSt CAROL! Version) * The Laughing Doctor of the Alps (Love Songs With Jimmy Version) * Hope Song from “An Easter Carol” * Big Things Too from “Dave and the Giant Pickle" * His Name is Duke from “Duke and the Great Pie War" * Cavis Scared the Ground (Saving Cavis Score, and Skating from "A Charlie Brown Christmas") * Wedding March (Mendelssohn) (Piano Version) * What We Have Learned (Asparagus Singer Style) (Love Ending) From a OddLe's TaLe! Edit * a OddLe's TaLe! Title score * "Moments" by Alto Roy * Sport Utility Vehicle (Stickpage Version) * A Noddle Story! (Close the Book, we're not doing that.) * King Darius Suite (Not Now, Larry) (Simple Scene) * Junior's Dream (from Are You Day Dreaming?) * Circle is Bigger (instrumental) from Where's Circle When I'm A-Afraid? (Happy Ending) From OUR and The Triangle! Edit * Music of Four's 3D Hand (OUR and The Triangle! Title score) * Going to Up (Going Up Version) * The Story of St. Patrick (Close the book, we're not doing that.) * Schoolhouse Polka (Religetables Style) * Celebration (Muppets from Space Version) * ShapeTales Theme Song (Battle Version) * God Save The Queen (Closing Ceremony Version) (Wonderful Ending) From Dan and The Great Octagon War! Edit * Dan and The Great Octagon War! Title score * ShapeTales vs VeggieTales (Holy Shape Crusades!) * Toreador Song from "Carmen Opera" (Opera Songs With Simon) * His Name is Duke (Duke and The Great Sphere War! Version) * ShapeTales Theme Song (Battle Version) * Big Finale (Love Your Muppet (verse #3) / Delegation - What Took You So Long (Awesome Ending) Credits * The Super Mario Bros. 3! Music Ending Score! YouTube Poop: ShapeTales - Another 12 Stories In One Credits Edit With assistance from Crystal Jones and Bowser Jjumetroid, and Thanks To CrazyTrainJake22 For All The Help, TheComputerNerd20100 Presents... VeggieTales ANOTHER 12 Stories In One! Created for Jimmy Davis, YoungJay97, and those who love this new form of entertainment. New CGI Animation by TheComputerNerd20100 Original CGI Animation by TheComputerNerd20100 Additional 3D Models The Models Resource Archibase.net and Agepbiz Thanks for following me, again. I thank God that I can do this kinda stuff. Trivia Edit * This is the first ShapeTales Another 12 Stories in One videos to be produced in a 2.35:1 widescreen aspect ratio, unlike the ShapeTales 12 Stories in One videos were produced in 1.85:1. * CRAZY CREDITS: Maggie makes a scary face, then is frightened off by TheComputerNerd20100 logo appearance. * WILHELM SCREAM: During the attack of the giant duck in the Kingdom of Camelot. You can hear the scream in the shot following the shot where the duck squashes the valley under his flipper. from King Alan and the Chocolate EaSteR Bunny! and heard at Miss Georgia chase by Treelo and the mean peas. from Miss Georgia and the Mean Rectangles! * GOOFY HOLLER: A cucumber slips on a banana peel. from Our of the Triangle!. * ANDREA LIBMAN: Miss Achmetha’s first voice of Lemon Meringue from “Strawberry Shortcake’s Berry Bitty Adventures” and Pinkie Pie from “My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic”. * NICOLE OLIVER: Miss Achmetha’s second voice of Zoe Trent from “Littlest Pet Shop (2012 TV series) * Going to Up on Miss Achmetha replaced Madame Blueberry * Cavis Screams like Finbar (From An East Carol Version) * the first episode not to have Blind Lemon Lincoln, Transcript Edit * Transcript Category:TheComputerNerd2010